halloweenspecialsfandomcom-20200214-history
Scary Figure Dance
'Scary Figure Dance '''is the second Halloween-themed episode of the Cartoon Network series, ''Teen Titans Go! Plot The scene opens up to the Titans getting ready for a Halloween party. Robin, dressed as a werewolf, orders Cyborg, as a vampire, to carve a pumpkin. He responds by saying "Yes sir!" and shoots a face in a pumpkin. Next, Robin tells Beast Boy, who is a pumpkin, to spin some spooky spider webs as Beast Boy turns into a spider and makes some webs. Robin runs to Starfire, dressed a a cat and forces her to get apples for bobbing. She gets a bag of apples and puts them in a wooden container stating that she got them, but she could not find "the bob", although there was a zombie hand there. Finally, Robin tells Raven, dressed as a witch, to get some skeletons so she summons some up. Robin asks if they were from her "closet", but she says that they were from dead people. Robin tries to throw a Halloween party by putting on a song called Scary Figure Dance. Suddenly a crime alert warns the Titans that the Hive five is attempting to destroy a candy factory. Reluctantly, and angered by the interruption, Robin and the other Titans head out to stop the crime. When the HIVE are trying to destroy a candy factory, Robin told them trick-or-treat. Raven told the HIVE it sounded like a trick but she got a treat for the HIVE. But it is too late, the HIVE blew up the candy factory all thanks to Gizmo! Cyborg starts to cry and Starfire was sobbing, telling them the "Hallow has become Unween". Gizmo told the Titans that they have no ghost of a chance so the Titans have been dead after getting blown up by a laser. While the HIVE are throwing a Halloween party, Mammoth, dressed as a ballerina left lipstick smudge on a cup, Gizmo is hanging decorations, and See-More and Billy Numerous are watching a movie called Nosferatu. Strange occurrences happen. Lights flicker on and off, a trident pokes Gizmo's butt, Mammoth's cup was held by itself and poured juice on Jinx's costume, and the TV goes crazy by itself. It is revealed that the ghosts they live with are making ghostly noises, sounds, and moans. Something weird happened. Gizmo told the HIVE that the tower is haunted. Doors slam, static is shown on TV, and then the lights flicker again! The HIVE got scared and ran off. See-More tries to call the Ghostbusters but Jinx slapped the phone out of his hand and says: "the only way to get rid of a ghost is to find out what it wants by preforming a seance." When they were doing a seance, Jinx told everyone to be very quiet, but instead yelled "HEY GHOSTS! WE WANNA TALK TO YOU! GET OUT HERE!". No one responds. Jinx says "What? Have you gone to a seance before?" And then the candles were blown and a glowing light is shown. And it shows the five ghosts of the Titans. The ghost of Beast Boy yelled "What up, foooooooooooools?" in a ghostly tone. Mammoth tries attacking the Titans, he falls down on the floor. Cyborg told him that they were ghosts! Gizmo tells the ghosts why are they talking like this because Starfire said this ghostly tone is how the ghosts talk. Gizmo finds it REALLY annoying. Jinx told them to stop but the ghost of Robin says no in a ghostly tone of voice. See-More told them please but Billy thanked them so the ghost titans stop. Cyborg said "Just kidding" in a ghostly tone. Robin wanted to enjoy their Halloween by ruining the HIVE's as "scary" ghosts. Robin told them it was a mistake in retrospect and Raven makes decisions. Mammoth told them they are not very scary so the Titans start scaring them into making actual very demonic, nightmarish, and scary faces causing the HIVE to scream and run off. Jinx went to an elevator to hide but the ghost of Robin came in to show her the true meaning of fear, an Awkward elevator ride! Billy Numerous and Gizmo went to look for the rest when they saw Cyborg and Beast Boy go into a room. They went in and were terrified by the two ghosts. They ended getting slimed by Cyborg and Beast Boy. Mammoth and See-More ended up being possess by Raven and Starfire. Robin had coffee breath once and then haunted Jinx with an eye contact, bulging his eyes. Which scared her so bad that she pressed a stop button in the elevator and ran off. While the ghosts of the Teen Titans moan and make weird ghostly sounds, Gizmo has the only way to get rid of the Ghost Titans is to call the hospital. When the doctors came, they put the Titans back into their own bodies. Beast Boy told the HIVE they are not talking like this anymore, See-More told them it was inappropriate. Both the Titans and HIVE have a good time and have the best Halloween ever. Robin puts on the Scary Figure Dance as the Titans and the HIVE dance to it. Cast Category:Warner Bros. Category:Episodes Category:Based on comic books Category:2015 releases Category:Originally aired on Cartoon Network